Body Switch
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: What will happen if your soul switched into someone else? That would be terrible. But... What if the one who switched souls are Vongola Members? There is only one answer, DISASTER. And a bigger one if it's involved Guardians and Varias here


**I don't know exactly why I create this kind of story. I just saw a picture that looked like a character in KHR and decide to create this ^^ Actually, there is an omake for this story. But... Because I'm still busy with my school, I decide not to post it yet ^^ Maybe a few days after this story or whenever I have free time xP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**

* * *

**

A 25 years old brunette sighed heavily as he looked up at the two figures in front of him. A blonde haired man glared menacingly with a complete murderous aura around him along with a raven haired man, a silver haired man grinning widely while the other raven haired man just laughing nervously. Tsuna, The Tenth Boss of Vongola, just shook his head in disbelieve. He looked at the other side of the four men in front of him and saw another four victims. A long purple haired man shouting something with "EXTREME" words in the end, a man with fedora hat crying at the corner of the room with a curly haired young man kicking him over and over telling him to stop crying, and the last man of the eight victims muttering something about "curse" and "revenge".

"And so… How did this happen, Giannini?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth. I didn't mean it to happen," the short man frantically answered.

"What do you mean by that?" hissed a raven haired man holding bombs on his hands. "I'm going to blow you up."

"No," interrupted the blonde haired one, holding out his tonfa. "I'm going to bite him to death first."

"Okay, that's enough, Take… I mean Hayato, Kyouya," Tsuna interfered.

"And… Could you explain it in more details?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes, sir," Giannini answered.

_**One week ago…**_

"_Finally!" Giannini shouted in delight._

"_This new pills are my masterpiece," he continued as he looked at the bottle full of blue marbles. For a few seconds, he admired his own works with a satisfied smile._

_He glanced at the clock on his monitor. "Oh my, it's the time. I have to go meet Irie and Spanner now," he said as he hastily placed the bottle on his table and rushed out of the room._

_Because he, Irie, and Spanner are having a discussion about the current technology and stuff, he could go back to Vongola's mansion five days later._

"_Oh… Good morning, Yamamoto-san," he greeted the rain guardian only to have him glared at him with menacing aura._

"_I'm not that baseball freak," spat the other man._

"_Eh?" Giannini looked confused at his statement._

"_Yo, Hayato, Good morning," greeted a silver haired man with a wide grin. "Oh… Welcome back, Giannini."_

"_Eh?" Giannini looked at the silver haired man and then back at the raven and back again._

"_EEEEEEHHHHHHH?" he yelled out loud._

_**Present Time…**_

"And then… I found out that they accidentally ate the new pills I created," Giannini finished.

"So…. That's why now Dino-san is Kyouya, Takeshi is Hayato, Mukuro is Ryohei, Reborn is Lambo, and so on," Tsuna narrated with a heavy sigh.

"Yes," Giannini said.

"But… How did you all drank that new pills and how did it go out of Giannini's Lab?" Tsuna asked confusedly.

"Uhh… That's… I tried to look at the security camera but… the bottle just disappeared so suddenly," Giannini said.

"That's suspicious," Tsuna said. "Have you used another method to investigate it?"

"Yes. But no results," The Vongola inventor said.

"I don't give a damn about that. Just return us to our body," hissed Dino (Kyouya).

"Calm down, Kyouya. You don't need to threaten Giannini like that," said Kyouya (Dino) with a wide smile.

"YEAH, RETURN US TO OUR BODY TO THE EXTREME," shouted Mukuro (Ryohei).

"If you don't do that right this instant, I'll blow your head up," threatened Lambo (Reborn) while pointing his gun at Giannini.

"VOOOOOOOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" shouted Lussuria(?)

Tsuna blinked his eyes. "Wha-"

"Oh my, Squalo, you don't need to shout like that. They are going to be frightened with you," said Xanxus(?)

"Ushishishi, they are already frightened," added Squalo(?)

"You're right, senpai. They already have their eyes almost fall out from their socket," said Bel(?) expressionless.

Lussuria(?) strode at Tsuna's place. "BRAT, YOU BETTER EXPLAIN THIS OR I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" he shouted. Tsuna just blinked in response.

A vase came flying right into Lussuria's head, successfully knocking him(?) out. Tsuna glanced up to see Levi glaring murderous intent at him. Tsuna blinked again.

"Xa-Xanxus?" he asked, pointing at Levi.

"Of course he is. How could you not recognize Boss?" complained Fran(?) which was awarded with a nice hitting on the head.

"What? How? When?" Tsuna tried to ask but it seemed his brain refused to work.

"So, you are also the victim, huh," said Takeshi (Hayato) with a smirk.

"Oh my… That means… you guys too?" asked Xanxus.

"Except Giannini and Tsuna, Yes," Lambo answered with a death glare at Giannini.

"And the one who is responsible of this is him?" Levi asked. Giannini almost fainted on the spot because of fear.

"Okay. That's enough. This is my office. If you dare to destroy it…," Tsuna said with a serious face and murderous intent. "You're going to face Hell's gate that instant."

"Yes, sir," everyone answered as they backed away from Tsuna.

"Good," said Tsuna with wide innocent smile. He turned at Giannini. "Could you make the antidote for them?"

"Ah… Actually… The effect will be over after one week," Giannini answered. "But…"

"But What?" hissed Takeshi.

"Maa… Maa… At least, let him finish it first, Hayato," said Hayato (Takeshi) with a carefree smile.

"Shut up, baseballs freak!" Takeshi retorted back.

"But?" Tsuna asked again.

"Errr… If there are some compatible between their personality and the pills, it's going to take more than one week to be back," Giannini explained quickly.

"WHAAAT?" the victims screamed. Tsuna cringed as he closed his ears to reduce the damage for his ears.

'In a time like this they are one,' Tsuna thought as he saw them cornered Giannini.

"Te~nth!" Giannini run over to him and hid behind his chair. Tsuna just sighed heavily.

"Okay, calm down now everyone," Tsuna said. "If you kill Giannini, no one could return you to your original body back. So… refrain yourself."

They grunted and back away. "Tsunaaa…. Heelp meee…," Reborn (Lambo) came crying at the brunette and clung onto him.

"Stupid cow, don't cry using my body," Lambo scolded, giving the other man a death glare.

Reborn hold onto one of Tsuna's arm and crying out loud while Lambo keep kicking him and told him to stop crying. Tsuna just sit there and watching his guardians, older brother figure, home tutor, and the Varias. He just shook his head with a heavy sigh. It's rather scary to watch them right now, Xanxus with a feminine attitude, Ryohei with his 'kufufu'ing, A Smiling Kyouya and Hayato, A Crybaby Reborn. That's just too much for him.

"Giannini, Could you solve this as fast as you can?" Tsuna asked, massaging his forehead. Reborn or Lambo still clung onto him.

"If this continues…" Tsuna said. "I won't be able to handle it."

"Ye, Yes, Sir," Giannini answered as he proceeds to go out of the room.

"One more thing," Giannini stopped at the doorway. "Ask Shouchi and Spanner to help you. It might fasten the progress."

Giannini nodded his head and closed the door behind him. Tsuna stared at the closed door for a moment and back at the chaos in his office. Lussuria yelling at Takeshi, Dino fighting with Levi, Lambo torturing Reborn, Kyouya and Hayato tried to stop the fighting, Mukuro shouting some non-sense thing, Ryohei just grinning and sometimes letting out a 'Kufufu', Squalo with his 'Ushishishi', Fran cheering on Levi with a look full of admiration, and Bel with his expressionless face. Those who came at the Vongola Head Quarters right at this moment will surely have a heart attack and other traumatic experiences if they saw these people. Tsuna sighed as he walked to his desk to finish some paper works. He already used to the commotion created by his guardians and Varias so it won't hinder with his job.

"VOOIIIIIIIIIII, I WILL CUT YOU INTO THOUSAND PIECES, BRAT," Lussuria yelled.

"Bring it on!" Takeshi yelled back as he lit on his dynamites.

Tsuna slumped on his seat. He watched the surrounding from the doorway until a few meters from his desk already completely destroyed. A feint popped on his head. Not long after that, an evil smirk graced his face. Tsuna stood up from his seat making everyone stopped and looked at the young Boss.

"Lussuria, Takeshi, Dino-san, Bel, Lambo. Come with me," Tsuna ordered as he strode off. He stopped in midway and glanced back at them.

Takeshi (Hayato) was about to follow Tsuna before he stopped him. "I mean the real Takeshi not his body," he said with a smile. After exchanging glances with each other for a few seconds, the one who are called followed Tsuna out of the room to who-knows-where.

"Be a good boy and wait for us here, 'kay?" Tsuna warned with a big smile before closing the door.

"What will he do with them?" asked Takeshi confusedly.

"Who knows?" said Ryohei with wide grin.

"I have a bad feeling about it," said Takeshi.

A few hours later, they heard a loud laughter which could be recognize as Tsuna's. The other who is currently waiting at his office exchanging glances with a bad feeling about it. A few minutes later, Tsuna's laughter subsided. Takeshi pacing around after they meet ten minutes of silence. They almost jumped in shock when they heard a knock on the door. A young boy around 18 came in.

"What is it, Hiiro?" Takeshi asked.

"Tsunayoshi-sama asked me to bring you all to the meeting room," said Hiiro politely.

"Why?" Dino asked, glaring at the raven haired boy.

The said boy just sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Well… He didn't give me the detail of it. I think it's better if you went there and prepared yourself for anything possible," Hiiro explained.

With a suspicious thought, all of them went to the meeting room as Hiiro suggested. He knocked on the door and informed the Young Boss that they already arrived.

"Hiiro, you may come in but the others stay outside first," Tsuna's voice said.

Hiiro just blinked his eyes as he looked at others before coming in the room. After the door closed before them, they could hear someone hit the door really hard, a soft groan from the other side, and Tsuna yelling 'Are you alright, Hiiro-kun?' This got them really curious about what's inside the room. After a few minutes of silence, they could hear Hiiro yelling in fear and said something like 'I don't want to die yet' or something similar to that before they met silence again.

The door opened and they saw a tired looking Hiiro holding a rather big box. They just looked at each other and stared at the poor boy. Whatever Tsuna asked must be something really difficult or impossible that the assassin-in-training like Hiiro refused to do it. Hiiro sighed heavily as he straightened his back and facing the rest of guardians and Varia members, silently praying for the safety of his life.

"Please come this way," Hiiro said dejectedly. He opened the door of the room beside the meeting room and set the box on the table.

"Please change on to the clothes inside this box," Hiiro said as he pointed at the box. He refused to look at his superiors eyes.

"What's inside?" Dino asked, glaring at Hiiro with menacing glare.

Hiiro gulped as he avoided the death glare Dino or… for now… Hibari Kyouya gave to him. "I don't know what's inside that box and I don't want to know what that is," Hiiro answered honestly.

"If you have some complaints, please direct it to Tsunayoshi-sama," Hiiro said as he walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at others. "You HAVE to wear those clothes. If you don't want to, I can't guarantee your life," Hiiro continued with a pale face and closed the door immediately.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"BRAT!" "TENTH!" "HERBIVORES!" "DAME-TSUNA!"

The door slammed open. Tsuna looked up from his seat with a cup of tea on his hand. Hiiro almost dropped the tray he is holding because of the loud voice. He looked at the doorway with wide eye. He blinked several times, trying to convince his mind that it's not some nightmares he is facing now.

"I knew it would fit you guys," Tsuna calmly answered as he set the cup down on the table.

Lambo pointed his gun on Tsuna's head. "Explain this in a second or I'll blow up your head," he said threateningly.

Tsuna just smiled at him. "I think explaining this in a second would be impossible, Reborn," he answered.

Lambo twitched in annoyance. "Whatever. Explain this or I will blow you up," he said with a death glare.

"I just want to add some photos collection for my hobby," Tsuna answered with a wide smile.

"Oya… If you want my picture that badly, you could always asked me, Tsunayoshi-kun," Ryohei said with a wide grin.

"Dream on, Pineapple Head," Takeshi cursed under his breath with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't care about those damn herbivores. ..These?" Dino asked pointing at his outfits.

"For you information, Kyouya, its Dino-san's body who wearing those clothes. Not you," Tsuna answered, smiling innocently at the furious blonde haired man.

"Do you wish to be bitten to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Dino asked as he pulled out his beloved tonfa.

"I don't think that it's a bad idea for you guys," Tsuna said. The others looked at him confusedly.

"You could use this chance to have some blackmails of the person you hate the most," he continued with an evil smirk. Before they could even reply, Tsuna already waved his hand at Hiiro who immediately took some photos of the 'victims'.

"What the-" They couldn't even utter a protest when the light from the camera make them blind for a moment.

"Nice shot, Hiiro-kun," Tsuna praised the young boy who only smiles awkwardly at his boss. "You really are an expert at anything, aren't you?"

"No, that's not true, Tsunayoshi-sama," Hiiro answered politely. 'Thanks to this routine… I'm now an expert at 'Hide-and-Seek' game,' he added in his mind. 'I wonder if Reborn-sama also did the same thing to him and he just copied his method to train me.'

Tsuna placed the camera back at Hiiro's hand. "Now, I want individual shot of them," Tsuna said.

"Huh?" Tsuna reached at his cup and relaxed himself at his seat.

"I'm counting on you, Hiiro-kun," His boss said before taking a sip of his now-cold tea.

"EEEEHHHH?" Hiiro's sure that his scream must be heard throughout the Vongola's Headquarters.

_**A few days later…**_

Tsuna sipped his tea with a satisfied smile. He flipped the book on his lap and chuckling once a while. A soft knocking on the door snapped him from his thought. He closed the book and put it on his desk before informing the person outside to come in.

"Tenth, It's time for your meeting with the Cornacchia family," a silver haired man informed him.

"Thank you, Hayato," Tsuna answered as he walked towards the silver haired man. He stopped and retrieved the blue book from his desk.

The silver haired man glared at the said book. Tsuna noticed this and chuckled at him. "Sorry, Hayato, this is my precious book," Tsuna said, waving the said book in front of Hayato with a wide innocent smile.

"But, Tenth, You can't bring them anywhere. What if someone saw it?" Hayato desperately tried to stop his Boss for bringing the book anywhere he goes.

"Even if they saw it, they won't recognize that it's you," Tsuna answered. "All of you are look like a girl. Especially Squalo, His long hair really made him like a real girl."

Tsuna opened a random page of the book showing a picture of Squalo, Hayato, Kyouya, Xanxus, and Reborn in a ridiculous outfit. The page next to it is the picture of the rest of Guardian and Varia wearing another version of the outfit of the first ones.

"Dame Tsuna! Hand over that book now!" Reborn hissed, shooting Tsuna without warning. Luckily, Tsuna managed to dodge every bullets aimed at him.

"Whoa… Re-Reborn! What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, clutching the book close to him.

"Hand over that book. Now!" Reborn ordered.

"Here," Tsuna immediately hand over the book to the Hitman.

Reborn received the book with a suspicious eye. "You're surprisingly obedient, aren't you?" Reborn asked.

Tsuna huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not an idiot, you know," he replied. He looked at his watch. "Crap! We need to go now, Hayato."

"Eh… Ah… Yes!" Hayato replied and trailed behind his Boss.

"Ah, Reborn!" Tsuna stopped and yelled out at his Tutor. "I can still ask Hiiro-kun to print on more pictures. He is the one who have all the data."

_In the middle of a forest in some unknown country…_

Hiiro immediately turned around as he felt some blood lust directed at him. "What's wrong, Zero?" asked his companion.

"No… It's just… I felt some incredibly malicious murderous intent a few minutes ago," he answered, still looking around his surrounding for enemies who might be hiding nearby.

"Huh?" Hiiro turned to face his companion and forced a smile. "Nothing. It might be just my imagination," he said.

'I do hope so but… it seems I can't go back at HQ for a few years (or months if I'm lucky)… Again…,' Hiiro added and cried in his mind.

* * *

**Okay. I think that's enough for now ^^ Please R&R! I'm so sorry if there are a lot of misspelling or something like that ^^ Thank you for reading this and... See you ^^**

**Note:**

_Zero_ - Hiiro's Codename outside Vongola HQ


End file.
